1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collective air intake and exhaust chimney to be applied to a forced draft direct vent type (a method to intake air from the outdoors and exhaust combustion air to the outdoors) heater and a pot type (a method to intake air from the indoors and exhaust combustion air to the outdoors) heater which are used in a severely cold region, for example, in Hokkaido.
2. Prior Arts
Priorly, in a condominium in a severely cold region, a forced draft direct vent type heater for each of the homes is connected to a collective air intake and exhaust chimney to intake and exhaust air collectively.
And, a collective air intake and exhaust chimney is disposed indoors of the condominium, or a collective air intake and exhaust chimney is disposed outdoors along the outer wall.
However, although the case of the collective air intake and exhaust chimney disposed indoors does not come into question, in the case of the collective air intake and exhaust chimney disposed outdoors, there is a fear that the chimney is clogged by snow or frost, and also problems occurs in an attaching structure and air-tight structure at the connection between the collective air intake and exhaust chimney and forced draft direct vent type heater of each of the homes.
Therefore, the applicant has filed Japanese Patent Application No. 30575 of 1998 to improve the attaching structure and air-tight structure at the connection between the collective air intake and exhaust chimney and the intake and exhaust pipe from the forced draft direct vent type heater of each of the homes.
As shown in FIG. 3, in Japanese Patent Application No. 30575 of 1998, collective air intake and exhaust double flue 1 of a condominium is concentrically comprised of inner flue 8, heat insulating layer 12, and outer flue 13 from the inner side, wherein intake passage 10 between the outer flue 13 and the heat insulating layer 12 and exhaust passage 11 inside the inner flue 8 are formed, double flue branch 3 to be connected to each floor from the collective air intake and exhaust double flue 1 has the same diameter and the same structure as those of the collective air intake and exhaust flue 1, and is concentrically comprised of inner flue branch 8', heat insulating layer branch 12', and outer flue branch 13' from the inner side, wherein intake passage branch 10' between the outer flue branch 13' and the heat insulating layer branch 12' and exhaust passage branch 11' inside the inner flue branch 8' are provided, ring-like disk 15 whose outer circumferential edge is welded to the outer flue branch 13' is provided at the condominium side of the double flue branch 3, a number of intake openings 16 are provided at a part of clogging disk 15 to clog the outside intake passage branch 10' in the circumferential direction, ring-like supporting member 18 for supporting and fixing exhaust pipe 25 of intake and exhaust pipe 20 from a forced draft direct vent type heater of each of the homes is fixed to the inner circumferential edge 17 of the clogging disk 15 by screw 19, ring-like attaching plate 21 whose outer circumferential edge is welded to the outer flue branch 13 is provided at the condominium wall face side of the double flue branch 3, the inner circumferential edge of the attaching plate 21 is structured so as to support intake pipe 26 of the intake and exhaust pipe 20 from the forced draft direct vent type heater of each of the homes, and a space between the clogging disk 15 and the attaching plate 21 forms intake storage chamber 24 for storing intake air from the outdoors.
However, tenants of a condominium may change, so that all tenants do not always possess forced draft direct vent type heaters, and some tenants possess pot type heaters. Therefore, a structure to exhaust air from a pot type heater in addition to a forced draft direct vent type heater for a condominium has been demanded.